The Chilton Escapades
by trorygirl
Summary: Previously titled 'Physics Lessons'. Rory and Tristan get up to some 'escapades' within the walls of Chilton. Former trory oneshot, now a two parter thanks to popular demand!
1. Physics Lessons

**  
**

**Title:** The Chilton Escapades _(previously titled Physics Lessons)_

**Author:** Amira

**Disclaimer:** Characters of Gilmore Girls don't belong to me, just the plot line below.

**Rating:** M

**Timeline: **Season 3. Dean dumps Rory, but she and Jess are yet to hook up. Tristan never left.

**Summary:** Rory learns a new Physics lesson … Trory, one-shot.

**Author's note:** One shot for now but who knows, I may be compelled to add another sometime. I don't know. R&R plz.

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

**Escapade #1: Physics Lessons**

_  
Love is matter of chemistry, but sex is a matter of physics  
_

**  
**

¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸.´ ¸.•´'

**  
**

Rory Gilmore sighed softly as she slowly made her way to into the science laboratory, dumping her books unceremonially onto the nearest lab bench where Paris was already sitting down overlooking her notes for the day's practical. She sat down on the stool next to Paris. Moaning softly she placed her arms forward, closed her eyes and rested her head down against the high bench top. "Life is sucky."

**  
**

Paris briefly glanced over at Rory before returning to studying her notes. "What's with you?"

**  
**

Rory just sighed, eyes remaining closed, "I repeat, life is sucky."

**  
**

"You know if you want me to do the whole friend thing you're going to have to be more elaborate than that." Paris stated her eyes never leaving the page they were focused on.

**  
**

But before Rory could answer, Miss James walked in, effectively silencing the inane chatter amongst the student filled laboratory. Rory sat herself up and opened her books ready to complete the final torture of the day.

**  
**

"Good afternoon class. In light of the introduction of random locker searches, it has been brought to my attention that some students have been putting a lot more thought into their own projects rather than the assigned class-work."

**  
**

She held up what appeared to be a very cleverly constructed 'bong' made with what was obviously the school's science equipment. Several of the students snickered in appreciation.

**  
**

Miss James shot a stony look that silenced them quickly. "That being said for the duration of this year, students will be assigned new randomly allocated lab partners to ensure this does not happen again." The class let out a collective groan. "When I call out your name, please make note of your new partner and wait until I have assigned everyone a partner before moving to your new seats."

**  
**

Rory almost whimpered at the news, while Paris just had an angry scowl painted across her face as Miss. James read through a list she had on a piece of paper. "Great, now I'm going to be paired with some dumb-witted loser who was no clue when it comes to Physics and be forced to do all the work myself." Paris whispered furiously to Rory.

**  
**

Rory bit her lip from retorting that she would do it anyway regardless of her partner. This piece of news was just really icing on the cake for what had been a really shitty weekend and now what looked like to be an incredibly shitty week. But it's not like it could get any worse could it?

**  
**

"Brett Davidson and Louise Grant." Rory looked over at Louise who looked positively gleeful at the news while Madeline looked disappointed. Miss James continued on. "Tristan DuGray and Rory Gilmore. Peter Evans and James Harrison."

**  
**

Miss James voice faded into the background as Rory's ears were filled with loud static. Apparently a higher power did exist and it was out to make a certain Rory Gilmore's life a living hell. She slowly turned around horrified to see Tristan right at the very back of laboratory smirking broadly at her. He waggled his eyebrows and crooked one finger at her, beckoning her to come over to him. It was clear he wasn't moving.

**  
**

Suddenly loud shuffling and chair stools scrapping against the floor hit her ears. People were moving around to their new partners. Rory turned to Paris who looked positively livid at the idea of her new lab partner. Rory looked up and noticed Brad Langford hovering near her seat looking pale and slightly ill. "Um uh hey, Rory. Paris," he squeaked nervously.

**  
**

"Oh hey Brad. Sorry, I'll get out of your way," Rory responded tiredly. She began to gather her things while Brad looked like he rather Rory remain just where she was. Paris looked apologetically at her, suddenly remembering Tristan was Rory's new partner. Rory just shrugged back at her. "Like I said, life is sucky."

**  
**

She lifted her books into her arms and made her way over to where Tristan was sitting smugly at the end bench of the laboratory. Great they were secluded too. The room was filled with two long rows of two-seater lab benches, completely filled except for one bench in the very back row. The bench in the other row was occupied by none other than Tristan DuGray.

**  
**

Rory groaned, slumped her books onto the bench and sat herself down on the stool next to the bane of her existence Tristan DuGray. She decided right now at this moment, that this higher power must hate her.

**  
**

"No experiments today. Open your textbooks to Chapter 26, Biophysics. Read the first ten pages and then answer questions three, seven, eight and eleven. This is to help prepare you with your upcoming mid-terms. Work with your partners if need be and if you have any problems raise your hands. Otherwise, hop to it."

**  
**

There was a small murmur of assent as students started flipping open their books and retrieving their pens. Rory began doing the same. "Mary, Mary, Mary." Tristan taunted smirking.

**  
**

Rory closed her eyes already irritated. "Okay, here's the deal Tristan. You do your work and I'll do mine. There will be no need to talk. There will be no need to interact whatsoever." She was not going to allow this day to become any shittier than it already was.

**  
**

Tristan's mouth twitched as he struggled to repress a grin, "But I've left my textbook at home."

**  
**

Rory's hand shook in slight anger as she struggled to keep her temper in check. "No. No fucking way. We are not sharing."

**  
**

Tristan sat back on the stool in surprise. Rory was swearing? This was definitely new. He'd barely begun his usually start to their banter and she was already chewing his head off. She was definitely pissed about something. "What's up with you? Did you have a bad day or something?"

**  
**

Rory almost laughed out loud. "Bad day? Bad day?" she whispered angrily. "Well let's see shall we? Right now my feet are killing me to the point that I can barely actually walk because of this stupid 24 hour dance marathon that my mom insisted on dragging me into this weekend. Which by the way has also left me as a result completely unable to concentrate in any of my classes today, so that I can fall behind in my preparation for mid-terms."

**  
**

Tristan moved to interrupt but Rory continued on now that she was completely in her tirade. "Oh and let's not forget during said marathon that my boyfriend of almost two years publicly dumped me and accused me of basically cheating on him with Jess." She noticed Tristan's look of confusion at the mention of Jess. "A fellow townie." She said dismissively not one to be deterred she continued. "But yes right in the middle of the marathon so that the whole town can bear witness and dub me the new town tramp. Not that I'm upset about the break-up, it was a long time coming, but no one likes being publicly humilated do they? Plus let's not forget to mention Jess thinking that it's cool to put the moves on me now when I'm not even sure how I completely feel about him. And you know the best part of this whole little debacle?"

**  
**

Tristan just shook his head, not wanting to interrupt anymore, completely turned on at the sight of angry Rory whose blue eyes were blazing with fire. "We didn't even win! So one could say it was all for nothing." Rory finished off breathlessly.

**  
**

Tristan stared at Rory amused, one eye-brow raised at her outburst only furthering to incense her.

**  
**

"So right now, I'm tired, exhausted, my feet hurt and after a very long Monday, I find out that in my final class today, Physics, I am now partnered with the Evil Spawn, Tristan DuGray when all I want to do is, go home and just block out the world. Is that too much to ask?" Rory argued loudly.

**  
**

"Miss Gilmore, as unhappy as you may be with your new lab partner that does not give you reason to speak at that volume in my classroom. Maybe an afternoon in detention will help you to adjust to the new developments?" Miss James spoke up from the front of the laboratory.

**  
**

Rory opened her mouth to announce her protest but Tristan beat her to it. "She's helping me with the assigned questions."

**  
**

Rory turned to look at Tristan, her mouth now slightly open in disbelief. Tristan just looked ahead at Miss James trying to come off as sincere.

**  
**

"How admirable of her. Try to keep the volume down to a dull roar or it'll be detention for the both of you." Miss James shook her head and looked down to continue on marking the students' recent assignments.

**  
**

"Um, thanks," Rory said quietly to Tristan.

**  
**

Tristan nodded. "You know angry works for you. Very hot. Very sexy." Rory looked stunned for a moment, but Tristan continued speaking on, "But there's no reason to take it out on little old me. I can help you, you know."

**  
**

"What?" she questioned dumbfounded choosing to avoid his earlier comments. "How can _you_ help me?"

**  
**

"You think that just because what I party all the time, don't study to a freakish level and forget my textbook, I have no clue what I'm doing when it comes to Physics? I'll have you know, that I'm actually top of the class."

**  
**

Rory's jaw dropped. Tristan DuGray, King of Chilton, playboy extraordinaire was top of the class in Physics?

**  
**

"What?" he demanded, fighting off a smirk when she continued to stare at him, speechless.

**  
**

"Look if you're in this much of tussle to get of here as quickly as possible, you do the first two questions and I'll do the other two. We can swap questions and you'll be out of here before you know it, so that you can what is it? … Go home and block out the rest of the world?"

**  
**

Rory blushed, embarrassed by her outburst. He had a point, much as she hated to admit it, so she simply nodded mutely, opening the textbook to the allocated pages.

**  
**

Tristan still turned on by her outburst, decided right then if there was any time to make his move then this was it. He wasn't going to let some punk named Jess swoop in on what was rightfully his. Class be damned. He scooted his stool close to her, invading her body space causing her skin to tighten and several goosebumps to form all over her body. Rory looked up at him in surprise.

**  
**

"Um, do you have to sit this close?"

**  
**

"I just told her you were studying with me," he said indicating the front of the class with a quick jerk of his head. "Plus you've got the only copy of the textbook."

**  
**

Rory shifted uncomfortably. "Oh. Well, um, can you at least move over?"

**  
**

"Sure," he agreed, moving closer and pressing his thigh up against hers.

**  
**

Rory ignored the heat she felt at the touch of his body against hers, and instead leaned away from him.

**  
**

"That's not what I meant and you know it," she whispered sharply.

**  
**

He smirked at her knowingly. "You like it. Quit complaining."

**  
**

Rory flushed red quickly glancing to make sure no one in the laboratory was looking. "I … I do not. Now move."

**  
**

"If you keep arguing, you're going to get busted," Tristan pointed out calmly. It was all he could do not to inhale loudly as her sweet scent filtered into his nostrils. "Just share the book."

**  
**

Rory reluctantly moved the book so that he could read it, holding her side up with her left hand as he held the other side with his right hand.

**  
**

It was his left hand that concerned her. It was now resting on her leg, gripping her smooth upper thigh underneath her plaid skirt. Her skin was amazingly soft. So smooth. Tristan almost groaned out loud at the sensation of finally touching her, but managed to keep himself in check.

**  
**

"Tristan!" Rory whispered again. "Please!"

**  
**

"What?" he asked her deadpanned. "Please what? More?" He slid his hand further up her bare thigh under her skirt, bare inches away from her crotch shooting tendrils of a tingling sensation up her leg and throughout her body.

**  
**

Rory tried to grab his hand and remove it, but his grip was too strong.

**  
**

"Please! She … She's going to see!" She said, indicating towards Miss James. Not to mention the several other students sitting in front them. Thank god, there was no one sitting behind or next to them.

**  
**

"Nah, the front of the bench is solid remember. She can barely make out our feet. Plus this far back, I think we're sufficiently blocked by everybody else. She can't see under the table. Trust me."

**  
**

Rory bristled, wondering how he could be so sure, but decided she didn't want to know how he had tested that theory.

**  
**

"What are you doing?" she asked instead.

**  
**

"Are you with Dean anymore?" he asked rhetorically.

**  
**

Rory frowned at him. "No."

**  
**

"Am I with anyone at the moment?"

**  
**

"Um … No?" she wasn't quite sure on that one. He seemed to change girls from week to week.

**  
**

"No," he affirmed. "And I've decided something. I want you now."

**  
**

"What?! As opposed to all the times you've _subtly _hinted before?" she hissed, her doe blue eyes wide as she again tried uselessly to pull his hand off of her thigh without attracting attention.

**  
**

Tristan ignored the latter question. "You heard me."

**  
**

"Yes, but, I don't understand. What makes this any different from all the other times you've badgered me and tried to ask me out?"

**  
**

"I let you be with Bagboy because it was what you thought you wanted and I was patient. You weren't ready. But now time is up and I'm tired of waiting. I want to fuck you, Mary," he said, ignoring her gasp. "Now that you're no longer with Bagboy, I intend to do that every chance I get."

**  
**

"What?!? _You let me be with Dean? _Um, what kind of alternate universe are you living in?" Rory hissed outraged, desperately trying to ignore the sensations he was evoking in her.

**  
**

"You heard me."

**  
**

"So what, are you asking me out or something?" Rory was completely lost. Had she blinked and missed some sort of courtship that had taken place? Had she fallen into some alternate universe where she actually was considering this? This was ridiculous! She liked Jess now, didn't she? Not Tristan. So whatever was happening now just had to stop.

**  
**

"No, I'm telling you we're going to fuck each other. Not a relationship or anything. I don't do relationships. Just sex."

**  
**

"I despise you! You know that! How could I even possibly even want you like that?" she exclaimed as quietly as she could.

**  
**

"You do," he informed her confidently. "I've seen the way you look at me. Plus we have sexual chemistry."

**  
**

"I- we- … what?" Rory flushed red again, flipping a page in the book finally, both to maintain their cover story and to do something with her trembling hands.

**  
**

He snorted lightly. "Nervous, Mary?"

**  
**

"No!" she objected loudly, and then lowered her voice when she caught Miss James' stern eye. "No. I…"

**  
**

"You'll enjoy it," he promised with a low gruff voice that made her shiver. He smirked again at her visible response.

**  
**

"Wh- … what?"

**  
**

"Want a preview? A lesson?"

**  
**

"A preview?" she could only repeat as Tristan's hand skilfully teased and caressed her skin. She could barely surpress the moan that was desperate to escape her lips. What the hell was happening to her? How had he managed to reduce her to this stammering, nervous creature?

**  
**

Suddenly she became aware that past his hand, still gripping her upper thigh, was a cool breeze brushing against her crotch.

**  
**

She glanced down in utter horror to find herself pantyless.

**  
**

"Tristan!" she gasped. "What the hell did you do? Give me back my panties!" How in God's name did he do that without her knowing?

**  
**

"Mary, you have two choices here. You can throw a fit and then your buddy at the front desk will come over here and find you without any panties, getting you suspended, I bet. Or, you can relax and enjoy the ride. And I already promised you'd enjoy it."

**  
**

Rory shook with … rage?

**  
**

Fear?

**  
**

Desire?

**  
**

She wasn't even sure anymore. Before she could form a coherent response, she realized his hand had shifted upwards. He had parted her thighs slightly and his fingers were now trailing over her light brown curls, caressing, teasing her, tugging at them lightly, as he pushed his hand lower to its desired destination. A short burst of pleasure shot through her blood. Oh god this was not happening.

**  
**

Rory attempted to clamp her legs shut, but merely trapped Tristan's hand in the process.

**  
**

"Relax, Rory," he drawled as he casually reached over to turn a page of the book. "You needed a preview; I'm just letting you know what you've got to look forward to."

**  
**

"Tristan, I'm … pantyless … in Physics class… Stop!" She managed to get out, in spite of the tremors that seemed to have taken over her body. "Give me back my panties!"

**  
**

"I'll give them back to you," he assured her, still softly stroking between her legs as best he was able to with her clenched thighs. "Later. Now relax or else."

**  
**

"Or else?" she dared ask.

**  
**

"Or else I tell our mutual friend up there that you're not wearing any panties."

**  
**

"You wouldn't!" she gasped, finally daring to look away from the book in front of her and make eye contact. She was lost immediately. His stormy azure eyes were filled with lust. She couldn't bring herself to look away.

**  
**

"I would. If you were at home, suspended, I could have a lot more fun with you than at school, anyway," he grinned lecherously down at her wide blue doe eyes.

**  
**

She immediately relaxed her thighs spreading them slightly for him.

**  
**

"Good girl," he remarked. His long fingers swept between her outer lips, exploring her intimately, causing another burst of pleasure to shoot through her body and resulting in every little hair on her skin to stand on its ends.

**  
**

"Oooh," she sighed softly, against her will.

**  
**

He chuckled to cover the effect the sound of her voice and the feel of her body was having on him.

**  
**

"Keep it down, Mary. If you're gonna start making noise now, we'll never finish this."

**  
**

"Tristan, I can't …" she whispered, her voice trailing off as Tristan stared into her eyes. Rory swore she could see herself drowning.

**  
**

"…can't be quiet?" he questioned suggestively his eyes never leaving hers. She wondered briefly if her eyes were as stormy as his. She shook herself into her senses.

**  
**

"No!" She protested, urgently trying to fight the swarms of desire he was eliciting within her. His scent was overpowering now. "Can't … can't do this! Please … !"

**  
**

"Shhh…" he silenced her, as he continued to stroke between her lips, reaching deeper. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest. "You say you don't want this, but your body says otherwise. Feel how wet you are, Rory…" he said huskily.

**  
**

She whimpered softly in response, the sound going straight to his groin. Her was body tingling from the way he said _her_ name. He was right. She never even felt remotely like this with Dean. And she knew now she never could or would want to with Jess. The book shook slightly in her trembling hand.

**  
**

"Relaaaaax," he whispered, leaning towards her ear, breathing hot air into it. "You're shaking. Relaaaax."

**  
**

The cadence of his voice soothed her, but his nearness only further heightened her desire. Steady bursts of pleasure were taking over her body. She fought to steady her breathing, all the while immersed in the sensations of his nimble fingers stroking up and down, up and down between her nether lips. He grazed over her clitoris, causing her to flinch, sucking in air quickly.

**  
**

"You like that?" He murmured as he turned a page of the book. He touched her clit again briefly, lightly. "Rory?"

**  
**

"Wha … what?" Rory stammered.

**  
**

He blew gently into her ear again and she shivered in delight, leaning in closer towards him, "I said, you like that?"

**  
**

"Yes, Tristan, please." She murmured.

**  
**

"Damn, you're so hot and wet, Rory." He thrust a finger deep inside her as his tongue quickly darted in and traced her ear lobe.

**  
**

Tristan had never felt anything like Rory before. So hot, so wet, so tight, so beautiful. It was all he could do to not throw her down on the bench right in front of everybody and just fuck her senseless. He was now painfully hard. He had never wanted someone as much as he wanted her. And now that he had the opportunity he wasn't going to squander it away. But he had a feeling once he had her; he'd never be able to let her go. Somehow deep down he knew it would become more than fucking.

**  
**

Tristan shook the thoughts away as he just concentrated on the feel of Rory's heat enveloping his fingers, slick with desire, and the scent of her lust invading his nostrils. "Rory" he whispered gutturally.

**  
**

"Tristtaaan … !" Rory groaned softly, having completely given in to the haze that seemed to have overtaken her senses and her sanity. Her entire body was electrified at the sensations Tristan was evoking in her. She unconsciously opened her legs wider. Tristan merely grinned in response.

**  
**

"Shhh … You're so tight, Rory. I can't wait to fuck you senseless." He thrust a second finger in and began thrusting rhythmically within her, allowing his thumb to stroke lightly over her clit in time.

**  
**

Her breathing sped up, her heart beated faster, her muscles clenched and Rory moaned as softly as she could as she felt her orgasm fast approaching.

**  
**

"That's it. Cum for me, Rory," Tristan urged her hotly, thrusting his fingers harder within her as they both continued to stare at the book before them. Rory couldn't control the shudders that had seemed to have overcome her.

**  
**

"Tri …Tristan!" she whimpered hoarsely, finally relinquishing her death grip on the book to lean forward and rest her head in her hand, shading her eyes from the view of Miss James.

**  
**

"That's my girl. Just let go. Come on, Rory," he urged as he felt the tremors within her body begin, twisting his fingers deeper into her core. Rory withered chaotically, desperate to meet Tristan's nimble fingers.

**  
**

"Oh! Oh! Ohhh Trrristannn" She bit down on her hand, attempting to silence the screams she felt rising within her as her body suddenly exploded with pleasure, stars filled her vision and her entire frame shook uncontrollably.

**  
**

Tristan waited for Rory to regain control over her body before he slowly removed his slick hand from between her smooth legs. He grinned lazily as he pocketed her panties for a reminder, successfully getting his body to cool despite all the excitement. Though he had to have her, utterly and completely and as soon as possible, he was sated for now, knowing he would given time.

**  
**

"So are we on?" he asked, redirecting his gaze at the textbook.

**  
**

Rory nodded breathlessly. "Oh yeah, we're good."

_

* * *

**  
**End Author's note: Don't forget to review please ... it's better than seeing Tristan naked ... seriously... --Amira _


	2. Bathroom Breaks

**  
**

**Title:** The Chilton Escapades (_previously titled Physics Lessons)_

**Author:** Amira

**Disclaimer:** Characters of Gilmore Girls don't belong to me, just the plot line below.

**Rating:** M

**Timeline: **Season 3. Dean dumps Rory, but she and Jess are yet to hook up and will not in this story. Tristan never left.

**Summary:** Rory takes a bathroom break … Trory.

**Author's note:** Okay can I say I was completely _astounded _by the response that I got from Physics lessons. Thank you, thank you, thank you all so much for the reviews. Hugz and kisses to everyone. I really did intend for it to be a just a random smutty one-shot but given the response, how could I not add a little more? I managed to rack my brains and come up with this little number. So for now, this is a two-parter. If given the inspiration, I promise I will add more.

This is dedicated to all of you who insisted quite loudly for a sequel. Enjoy!

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

**Escapade #2: Bathroom Breaks **

**  
**

_The bathroom. _

The perfect place for the perfect ... crime.

**  
**

¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸.´ ¸.•´'

**  
**

Rory Gilmore swiftly swung her locker door shut before nervously pulling her books tightly into her chest in what appeared to come across in a very defensive manner. She tentatively turned her head to the left of the hallway. Nothing but a few jocks savouring the latest eye-candy parading down the halls. So far so good. She peeked quickly over her shoulder to her right.

**  
**

Empty.

**  
**

Completely deserted.

**  
**

The blonde Adonis that seemed to have taken up permanent resident in her mind appeared to be nowhere in sight. Breathing a sigh of relief she berated herself for the fleeting disappointment she felt that Tristan was indeed somewhere else other than waiting to badger her at her locker.

**  
**

This was a good thing. A good thing he wasn't there she reminded herself. Not wanting to press her luck any further she scurried across the hall, into the nearby classroom.

**  
**

Finding a seat near the front of the classroom and closest to the door, she placed her books on the desk and plopped herself down on the accompanying chair. Granted Tristan wasn't in her History class, but she wanted a hasty exit to avoid any further possible interactions.

**  
**

Her cheeks tinged a rosy pink as she noticed a fellow student had scratched the words _Physics sux! _onto her desk, as she flittingly thought how very wrong that statement was, resulting in her mind flashing back to the debacle that occured two days.

**  
**

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸.´ ¸.•´'_

_The classroom emptied quickly as the final bell rang. Rory finally coming out of the lusty haze Tristan had plunged her so recklessly in, remained sitting stationary on her stool, in shock at what had just occurred. She had just let Tristan DuGray, Spawn of Satan, finger fuck her in the middle of Physics class, ultimately bringing her to a mind-numbing orgasm. _**  
**

_  
Tristan. Her nemesis. Bible boy. The bane of her existence. And the worst thing … she had loved every single second of it._

**  
**

_She let out a little gasp of surprise as her stool was swung around so that she was facing none other than said boy in question. His arms encircled her, hands placed on the bench now behind her, as he pushed himself between her legs and bent down low so that their faces were only inches apart, his forehead resting against hers. His blue eyes bored down into Rory's baby blues and she found her self instantly submerged in nirvana again. _

**  
**

"_You belong to me now," he whispered faintly across her lips, his tongue darting out quickly, gently caressing her upper lip._

**  
**

_Rory shuddered in delight at the possessiveness of his words, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She wanted to protest but all she could do was stare back at Tristan, desperately aching for him to press his lips fully against hers. _

**  
**

_He slowly pulled away, smirking at her before grabbing his things and swaggering his way out of the laboratory. Rory just remained sitting on her stool, stock still. Her mind finally cleared through the fog. What the hell had just happened?_

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸.´ ¸.•´'_

**  
**

She had gone home in a daze. Lorelai had thought she was in delayed shock about the break-up with Dean and was hopeful that it meant she was re-thinking about starting things with Jess. Rory hadn't bothered to correct her.

**  
**

God, when she was fully able to process the events surrounding last Monday, she wanted to scream out in righteous feminine anger. _Belong to him? _She wasn't some piece of property. Something you could own. And he said it himself. He didn't do relationships. She didn't know what he was expecting, but she didn't do casual sex. But to her embarrassment, she remembered her own words, giving him the all clear. _Obviously,_ she wasn't in her right state of mind, her brain too numb with pleasure over what just occurred.

**  
**

And thus for the past two days she had been avoiding him and avoiding him quite successfully. Darting into classrooms, surveying hallways, ducking out of school as soon as possible. Anything to ensure a repeat of what had happened in Physics didn't occur again. She had even gone as far to make sure she and Jess had their first date scheduled for this weekend. Though any feeling she might have had for Jess had been brutally thartwed by Tristan's actions. But that was besides the point. If she was dating somebody, surely he'd leave her alone.

**  
**

Right?

**  
**

Her mind was thankfully given brief salvation as Mrs. Ness, stood up and shut the door as the final bell rang, signalling the start of class. She walked back towards her desk and lifted a large stack of papers and stared handing them out to individual students. "Okay, everybody this new assignment will be on the post-war American pre-eminence and its various sources. I expect a 2000 word write-up on my desk by this Friday. That gives you 2 days from today."

**  
**

The class let out a collective groan. She walked back to the front of the room and sat down in front of her desk. "Possible reference sources are included on the assignment sheet. You only have this period to work on it before continuing the rest in your own time. So I'd suggest you get started right away."

**  
**

Rory let a small breath of relief as she pulled open her copy of her _American History_ textbook to the relevant chapter. Schoolwork seemed to be the only thing that was stopping her brain from self-combusting on itself. She frowned immediately as she noticed a small bit of paper tucked in the binding of the pages. She glanced over at Mrs. Ness before surreptitiously removing the paper and quietly folding it open. She stared stunned at the words scribbled before her in Tristan's messy handwriting.

**  
**

_Mary,_

_Ask for a bathroom pass at 2.15pm._

_T_

**  
**

He wasn't serious was he? She re-read the note again. No, apparently he was. He couldn't possibly think … He didn't actually believe she would do that, did he? How he even managed to slip the note into her book she didn't want to know. Well at least this time he'd given her a choice. Gazing at the note once more, she determinedly scrunched up the piece of paper into a tiny ball before chucking it away into her blazer pocket.

**  
**

She fought off the unease the had instantly settled in her gut, as the thought that it wouldn't be that easy flitted through her mind . She rationalized to herself. 'What could he possibly do?'

* * *

**  
**

20 mins later she chanced a glance at the clock and noticed that it now read 2.20pm and felt herself relax. It was followed quickly by a pang of annoyance for letting him get to her. She returned her gaze back to work, but found she was unable to process the words as she felt the hairs on the back her neck suddenly stand on end. Goosebumps formed on her skin as she started with sudden realization that he was watching her. She looked up cautiously; her eyes furtively glancing around the room. Everyone was concentrated on their own work, scribbling away furiously.

**  
**

She turned her eyes toward the classroom door.

**  
**

And that's when she saw him.

**  
**

There standing in all his glory was Tristan DuGray, grinning smartly at her through the glass window of the classroom door. He crooked a finger at her, as if beckoning her to come outside. Rory glanced around nervously to make sure no one was watching before shaking her head no, furiously at him.

**  
**

But all he did was nod back a yes.

**  
**

Feeling the anger swarm in her she gave him one more distinct shake of no before looking back at her work. She tried to concentrate on her work but she could still feel his intense gaze on her, causing a strong heat to develop in her limbs. She looked back at the door and almost died of mortification right on the spot.

**  
**

There on display for the entire world to see, being held up by the _asshole _Tristan DuGray were her cotton white panties he had stolen from her in the last meeting flat against the glass window of the door. She moved her eyes to his as he made a gesture that clearly indicated if she did not move, she wouldn't be the only one witness to this sight.

**  
**

Cheeks flaming red, she found herself standing up slowly, her feet moving, out of their own volition, carrying her body up to the front desk.

**  
**

"Mrs. Ness, is it alright if I get a bathroom pass? I'm not feeling to well." She managed to stammer out.

**  
**

Mrs. Ness looked up from her lesson plans and noticed the flushed state of the girl standing in front of her. "Oh of course, Miss Gilmore. Take your time." She fished out a pass and quickly signed it, before handing it over to the slightly trembling girl in front of her.

**  
**

Rory managed a squeak of thanks before heading out into the hallway.

**  
**

It was deserted.

**  
**

Where was the bloody jackass? She was smarting with a burning fury as she stalked down the hallway searching for Tristan when abruptly she stopped, noticing an '_Out of Order' _sign displayed on the swinging door of the girls bathroom. That certainly wasn't there this morning.

**  
**

Pushing through the door she stomped into the bathroom ready to tear into Tristan, but before she could say anything she was instantly swept by large broad arms, as full plump lips captured hers in a bruising kiss.

**  
**

Heaven.

**  
**

This had to be what heaven tasted like.

**  
**

Beause never in her life had anything tasted or felt so damn phenomenal.

**  
**

Tristan's lips moved fervently against hers, as their tongues battled hard, fighting for dominance. His hands hoisted her up onto the bench and her legs instantly winded around him. She couldn't control the soft mewl of pleasure that escaped from her lungs.

**  
**

This.

**  
**

This is what she had been missing.

**  
**

This is what she been_ needing_ since that fateful day.

**  
**

His lips on hers.

**  
**

Always.

**  
**

Frantically he tore at her, removing her blazer with apparent ease, tossing it to the side as her hands traced up and down his expansive back. Black spots were starting to form in her eyes and she thought she might die from the bliss of it all, before she quickly realized it was actually due to the lack of oxygen.

**  
**

Disappointedly she pulled away and sucked in large gulpfuls of air. Breathless she managed to focus on the boy before her. His chest was heaving heavily, also just as breathless as her and she noted his eyes were dark blue with lust, a large smirk already beginning to form on his lips.

**  
**

And at that sight, that infuriating smirk, she felt her anger quickly bubble back up to the surface. She pushed him away and hopped onto the tiles of the floor. She glared furiously at him.

**  
**

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You think you can just waltz in, get me to skip class and do whatever? She jabbed a finger into his chest. "It doesn't work that way buddy. Obviously what happened in Physics was a temporary bout of insanity. It won't happen again."

**  
**

It was all Tristan could do not to pull her flush against him and take her lips again. He was already rock hard from just that quick make-out. And God, she was so _fucking hot_ when she was angry. And now that he tasted her, he wanted to have her again and again and again.

**  
**

She was a drug.

**  
**

And he was addicted.

**  
**

After their little session in the Physics laboratory, Tristan had sat the rest of the lesson in deep thought. Only given the privy to a brief feel of her, he knew that without a doubt that she had to be his. Caveman as it was. He wouldn't let, _couldn't_ let anyone else have her. He knew that without a doubt, he wanted her and her alone. He'd even fucking date her, if that's what she wanted. Do the whole screwed up relationship deal. He would do it all. As long as she acknowledged that she belonged to him and him alone.

**  
**

He smiled down benevolently at her, "And what was this? Another lapse in sanity?"

**  
**

Rory's cheeks tinged pink at the truth in his words but fought hard to remain her righteous outrage. "Yes. And like I said it won't happen again. I'm going out with Jess for our first date this Saturday, so whatever this was … its over." And with that she moved to exit the bathroom.

**  
**

Tristan's blood boiled in anger at her words. Didn't she get it? She was his. He wouldn't stand for her dating some fucking hick nancy-boy named Jess. He snagged her around the waist, pulling her back into his chest, letting his lips rest close against her ear.

**  
**

Rory shivered as she felt his hot breath tickling her ear as he whispered hotly. "You are mine, Rory." Her body shook at the possessiveness of his words as she desperately tried to ignore the arousal it brought about in her. She wasn't a possesion she struggled to remind herself. Tristan seemed to realize her inner turmoil as she fell limp in his arms. "Don't, you forget it."

**  
**

His tongue briefly darted in, licking at her before he let her go. Her legs shaky, she attempted to hold herself up as she pushed her way out the door.

**  
**

Rory had almost reached the classroom when she realized with a groan that she had left her blazer back in the bathroom. And not only that but he still had her panties! Settling on just retrieving the blazer for now she made her way back down the hall hoping against hope that Tristan had already left. She didn't think she'd have the power to control herself around him after that intense make-out session. God, how did he do it?

**  
**

She tentatively pushed the bathroom door open and crept inside. Her blazer hung haphazardly on the bench near one of the sinks. However, Tristan appeared to be nowhere in sight. Letting out a sigh of relief, she quickly made her way over to retrieve her blazer.

**  
**

"Oh God," Tristan moaned slightly, his voice bouncing off the bathroom tiles, the sound filtering loudly against her ear drums.

**  
**

Rory stood stock-still, feet frozen to the ground, her right arm suspended in mid-air about to pick up her blazer.

**  
**

What in God's name?

**  
**

She turned slowly to the stalls situated on the left. Against her own will she found her feet gradually making their way forward to the stalls, pausing briefly for her to silently pull open each stall door open that she passed. All proved to be empty, until she reached the final furthermost stall.

**  
**

Swallowing hard, she tentatively pulled the last stall door open.

**  
**

Oh.

**  
**

My.

**  
**

God.

**  
**

Tristan stood before her, his back facing her. He was situated, slightly hunched over, his left hand pressed flat against the wall in front of him, eyes shut, lost in his own bliss. But it was his other hand that had Rory captivated.

**  
**

She couldn't believe it but there before her very own blue eyes, was Tristan DuGray, masturbating.

**  
**

His large right calloused hand was slowly fisting his cock, as his hips thrusted forward, in a slow gentle rhythm.

**  
**

Up, then down.

**  
**

Up.

**  
**

Down.

**  
**

His hand moved swiftly. Methodically. Rhythmically.

**  
**

Up.

**  
**

Down.

**  
**

Rory tried to look away, tried to run, but she was riveted to the floor, her body incapable of escape.

**  
**

Up.

**  
**

Down.

**  
**

"Rorrry," Tristan murmured gutturally.

**  
**

Startled, Rory's wide eyes flew up to Tristan's face. It was serene, contorted in only the pleasure he was so desperately seeking. His eyes were shut closed. He was none the wiser to her presence.

**  
**

Rory's heart thudded painfully in her chest as realization dawned on her.

**  
**

Tristan wasn't just getting off.

**  
**

He was getting off to _her. _

**  
**

Sweat beaded on Rory's brow, a lone drop trickling down her jaw. Heat curled in her body, spiralling through her veins, infusing her muscles. She licked her lips that had suddenly become dry and parched. Her fists clenched together at her sides, the hard tips of her fingernails biting into the flesh of her palms.

**  
**

Unknowingly she stepped in further into the stall. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but all she knew was that she could not stop watching.

**  
**

Her eyes were fixed to the unrelenting movement of Tristan's hand.

**  
**

The smooth, pale skin.

**  
**

Crisp, golden, curling hair.

**  
**

Up.

**  
**

Down.

**  
**

Large. Hard. Swollen. Red.

**  
**

Rory's eyes bulged, entranced by the size of his … his … of him.

**  
**

Up.

**  
**

Down.

**  
**

She glanced quickly at his face, taken by his beauty. Lips, full, pursed, deep rouge. A pink tongue eased past them, sliding through to wet the roundness of his lower lip. He grimaced, his mouth quirking into the barest of smirks before parting once more. A ragged sigh escaped encompassing her name again, a groan easing from the back of his throat.

**  
**

Instantly wetness pooled between her thighs, soaking the thin cotton of her panties.

**  
**

Tristan was thinking of _her._

**  
**

The desire and arousal sifted quickly through her bloodstream. She was suddenly left dizzy at the power she exuded over him. She couldn't believe that, she innocent … well maybe not so innocent … Rory Gilmore had driven a guy to this. Not just any guy. Tristan 'bonafide sex god' DuGray.

**  
**

She didn't think she'd seen anything so arousing before.

**  
**

She watched as her small right hand moved of its own volition. The tips of her fingers brushed over the course hairs enveloping his sex, drifting lower. Her palm circled his, the smooth pad of her thumb sliding over the weeping head of his erection.

**  
**

Tristan's entire body froze. His stormy lust filled eyes flew open, looking down at the smaller hand resting on his, before lifting his head to trace the attached arm up to the girl of his many a fantasy, Rory Gilmore. Rory bit her lip to keep her self from moaning, as the black, glistening irises gazed into her through half-mast lids.

**  
**

"Find something you like, Mary?" Tristan whispered softly to her, the deep husky baritone of his voice, only furthering to heighten her arousal.

**  
**

"Let me," she breathed quietly and moved closer, pressing her body flush against his. She squeezed ever so gently. "Please."

**  
**

Tristan merely groaned his response, leaning back; he let his head fall back on to her left shoulder. Shivers of pleasurable shock swam through him as he realized Rory was actually there. She was here.

**  
**

And she was his.

**  
**

His shaft twitched in her hand and she felt a rush of sensation throbbing in her groin. Her fingers entwined with his as she hesitantly moved her hand up his hot and hard, yet silken shaft.

**  
**

Up.

**  
**

Down.

**  
**

Her fingers trembled in their uncertainty as they moved. Tristan's hand moved, slipping around hers until the meat of her palm slid over the smooth shaft of his arousal in a consistent smooth rhythm.

**  
**

Up.

**  
**

Down.

**  
**

"Oh God Rory," he sighed. "Just like that."

**  
**

Rory felt another trickle of desire shoot through as her groin throbbed, adding to the pool gathering in her damp panties.

**  
**

This … giving Tristan pleasure … it was intoxicating.

**  
**

She wanted more.

**  
**

She needed it.

**  
**

She shifted her head slightly, so she could whisper hotly into his ear, "Show me more." Her tongue moved quickly swiping at the lobe. "Please Tristan."

**  
**

Tristan moaned loudly, the sound vibrating deep within her. His free hand moved to tightly grasp her free left hand. He gently tugged her hand forward, bringing to it slowly down to cup his balls, showing her how to caress and fondle them.

**  
**

Soon they were moving as if they were in an aged old practice rhythm.

**  
**

Faster.

**  
**

Up.

**  
**

Down.

**  
**

He knew it wouldn't be much longer as he thrusted faster into their joined hands. He could feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his knees started to feel shaky. He tried to stifle the uncontrollable groans and moans that seemed eager to leave his lips. This is what Rory Gilmore had reduced him to. A bumbling mess.

**  
**

Up.

**  
**

Down.

**  
**

Tristan's breathing shallowed and suddenly a strangled shout loosed from his lips and his back arched into her. His hips slammed hard into her hand, his body stiffened as light exploded behind his eyelids and he erupted into their hands.

**  
**

"Rorrrry," he moaned out softly in release.

**  
**

Both remained breathless and panting at what had just occurred. Tristan shifted his head on Rory's shoulder, struggling to open his eyes to meet hers. He remained boneless against her as he watched through heavy lidded eyes as she lifted their still entwined hands up to her lips. Her tongue quickly darted out, swiping against their fingers, curiously sampling the cum that was dribbling over them.

**  
**

Tristan's knees buckled at the sight and he swore he almost came again. Who the fuck was this girl and what had she done with his innocent Mary? He slid down to the floor, dragging Rory down with him, shifting around so that she came to rest upon his lap.

**  
**

Rory just sat there unable to move due to Tristan's arms encompassing her waist, effectively trapping her to her current spot. She determinedly stared at the cubicle wall past Tristan who was too far gone to even form words. She couldn't believe what she had done. What had overcome her?

**  
**

But her mind let her dwell with new sudden filled clarity. Whatever this was … it was inescapable. She had tried to stop it from happening, but it couldn't be stopped.

**  
**

Her body craved it.

**  
**

Sought it out.

**  
**

And it seemed only to be appeased by the illustrious Tristan DuGray.

**  
**

Tristan.

**  
**

He was right.

**  
**

She was his.

**  
**

She shifted uneasily attempting to ease the ache that still resided between her legs. Tristan snapped an eye open and he grinned lazily at her, before pulling her flush against him, chests pressed up against one another, as her tightened nipples rubbed painfully against his chest.

**  
**

He bent his to whisper in her ear, "Did that get you hot Rory?"

**  
**

Rory could only whimper in response, his voice sending scores of pleasure through her veins, as she slightly thrusted forward against his hips, silently begging him to help her.

**  
**

Tristan groaned as he felt her thoroughly soaked panties slide against his bare cock. "Don't worry, baby," he sighed as he moved his hand to slip in between her smooth thighs. "I'm here."

**  
**

His stormy azure eyes locked onto hers as he slipped a finger into her warm heat. "You're with me now"

**  
**

Rory's eyes never wavered from his as she breathed out her response. "I'm with you now."

* * *

**  
**

_End Author's Note: Credit to Veronica Mars and the LoVe couple for the use of the girls' bathroom and the out of order sign. And just like Tristan is addicted to Rory, I am addicted to reviews … it's what convinced me to add another part … and what will probably get my brain working on adding some more … --Amira_


End file.
